


Без кошмаров

by EliLynch



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Маленький Уилл утешает маленького Джема.





	

Звук не походил на настоящий плач. Так пищат голодные котята или скулит щенок, упавший с нижней ступеньки лестницы. А еще, Уилл знал точно, так плачут люди, всеми силами старающиеся удержать рыдания в горле, закусывающие подушку или край простыни, чтобы не завыть в голос.   
Когда Уилл только-только попал в Институт, то провел немало ночей, пробуя на вкус углы подушек. Он не хотел беспокоить других. Он не хотел казаться слабым, глупым ребенком, сожалеющим о своем выборе. Да, он был глупым ребенком и сожалел, ох как сожалел, но одно дело - говорить правду себе, а совсем другое - делиться ею с взрослыми. Мама утверждала, что когда ты сочувствуешь кому-то, доверяешь ему печали и сам утешаешь его, то обязательно привязываешься к этому человеку. Шарлотта и Генри нравились Уиллу, а значит, следовало сделать так, чтобы у них не возникло желания утешить его.   
Хватило и той позорнейшей сцены, когда он прятался под кроватью и ревел в голос, слыша голоса родителей.   
Сейчас ему следовало бы снова зажать уши и пройти мимо. Недалеко, оставалось сделать несколько шагов, и он оказался бы в своей комнате. Плотно затворил бы дверь и притворился, что плач ему послышался. Здание Института старое, в нем могли водиться плачущие привидения. А сам Уилл, демон бы его, полного неудачника, побрал, хотел воды попить, а не неприятности найти.   
Да, новому мальчику, наверное, здесь одиноко. Он остался без семьи. _Как и я._ Ясно дал понять, что не нуждается в жалости. _Совсем как я._  
И плакал ночью.   
_Совсем один._  
Уилл открыл дверь в комнату Джема быстрее, чем успел отговорить себя от этого необдуманного поступка.   
Джем испуганно отбросил в сторону подушку. Даже при слабом свете луны, проникавшем через окно, Уилл сумел разглядеть, что лицо у его соседа было мокрым от слез. Такого результат можно было добиться только основательным, многочасовым плачем.   
— Перестань, — сказал Уилл. Прозвучало это как нечто среднее между просьбой и приказом.   
— Ч-что? — изумленно ответил Джем.   
Он казался нереальным. Хрупкий и бледный, с этими странными глазами, огромными, черными, в которых, если долго всматриваться (а Уилл всматривался, днем, на тренировке, из-за чего пропустил несколько ударов) можно было разглядеть серебристые искры, похожие на осколки разбитого стекла. С этими редкими белыми прядями в темных волосах. Он казался чужим не только здесь и сейчас, интуиция подсказывала Уиллу, что Джем, в какой бы Институт его ни сослали, везде смотрелся бы странно. Нормальный мир отказался от него в тот момент, когда он попал в лапы к демону.   
Те, от кого отвернулся мир, должны держаться вместе.   
— Перестань плакать, — повторил Уилл, на этот раз увереннее, именно в приказном стиле. — Ты мне спать мешаешь.   
— Прости, — покладисто ответил Джем. — Я больше не буду.   
Его сговорчивость понравилась Уиллу еще меньше, чем недавний плач.   
— Почему ты так запросто соглашаешься? Я к тебе ворвался без спросу, распоряжаюсь. Я же не Шарлотта, ты не обязан меня слушаться!   
— Просто не хочу создавать неудобства и мешать другим.   
— А я соврал. Это было очень тихо, на самом-то деле, ты мне и не мешал.   
— Ладно, — Джем пожал своими острыми, птичьими плечами и отвел взгляд. — Как скажешь.   
Ни удивления, ни возмущения, ни вопроса "зачем же ты сюда явился?".   
Его полное безразличие начинало раздражать, но Уилл подумал, что раз уж он пришел сюда и попытался проявить доброту, то не должен был бросать дело на полпути.   
— А почему ты плакал? Тебя кто-то обидел?   
Здесь обидеть его мог только Уилл. Может, и обидел. Когда постоянно занимаешься тем, что отталкиваешь людей, некоторые случаи вылетают из головы.   
— Нет, меня никто не обижал. Все хорошо, Уилл. Ты можешь идти спать.   
Джем говорил с ним, как Генри. Очень знакомый тон, покровительственно-дружелюбный. Джем говорил с позиции взрослого, и, странное дело, это не выглядело глупо. Уилл смутно догадывался, что разгадка этой тайны крылась в прошлом Джема. Они оба пережили горе, два разных горя. И если бы эти ужасные воспоминания можно было положить на чаши весов, весы склонились бы в сторону Джема. Пережитое существовало в нем, сверкало осколками во взгляде. Было чем-то, что невозможно починить, о чем необходимо плакать. Тем, что заставило его повзрослеть раньше времени.   
Уиллу не хотелось оставлять Джема наедине с этими остро заточенными воспоминаниями.   
— А может, ты плакал, потому что тебе одиноко? — предпринял он еще одну попытку завязать разговор.   
Джем взлохматил собственные волосы и устало прикрыл глаза.   
— Уилл, хватит, — попросил он. — Не нужно меня допрашивать.   
— Почему?!  
— На самом деле, ты же не хочешь меня утешать, — Джем помедлил, затеяв спор со своей врожденной вежливостью, но вскоре озвучил мысль целиком: — И не умеешь.   
Тут уж стоило обидеться Уиллу, чем он занялся незамедлительно, смешно надув губы.   
— Вот еще выдумал! Что я делаю не так?   
— Если ты и правда хочешь знать... — притянув к себе подушку, Джем обнял ее, опустил подбородок на скрещенные руки. — Помнишь, что ты сказал, когда только вошел сюда?   
— Чтобы ты перестал плакать.   
Джем кивнул.   
— Да. Вот-вот. Раньше... — за "раньше" по всей видимости крылось "мама" или "дом", а может, и то, и другое. Уилл имел представление о том, как трудно бывает выдавливать из себя эти необычайно личные слова. — Мне говорили, что нужно плакать, пока хватает сил. Пока глаза не краснеют и не начинает казаться, что ты...   
— Пустой.   
В первый раз за эту встречу Джем пристально посмотрел на него.   
— Да, вот именно. Мне говорили, что когда слез не останется, не будет и горя.   
— Это обычно вранье взрослых, — отрезал Уилл. — Мне тоже что-то подобное рассказывали, но я уже вырос из этой сказки. Если долго плакать, ты просто устаешь и засыпаешь, а на следующий день снова плохо. Все из-за того, что горе остается здесь.   
Присев на край широкой кровати, Уилл слабо постучал костяшками пальцев по лбу Джема. Лоб у него был горячий. Даже слишком. А вот пальцы оставались холодными. Уилл узнал об этом, когда Джем взял его за руку, мягко отстраняя, а потом сам потянулся навстречу и коснулся груди Уилла. Слева. Там, где...   
— Ты прав, но не совсем. Оно остается в сердце, — произнес Джем тихо и, кажется, покраснел.   
Уилл не был уверен. Луна, верный соратник, судя по всему, скрылась за одной из туч, и видимость в комнате упала до нуля.   
— Может быть, ты и прав.   
На этом разговор, казалось бы, подошел к логическому завершению, а попытку утешения можно было счесть окончательно провалившейся. Уилл задумался о собственных проблемах, и в комнате стало на одного несчастного больше. Кроме этого, Уилл подумал и о том, что ему нужно наконец уйти, оставить Джема в покое. Но как только он собрался перейти от мыслей к действиям и пошевелился, намереваясь встать с постели, Джем снова заговорил:   
— Ты, кажется, очень хорошо меня понимаешь.   
— Возможно.   
— И не думаешь, что плакать стыдно.   
— Когда плачу сам, то думаю.   
Джем издал тихий смешок.   
— Не верю, что такое происходит часто. И почему же ко мне ты относишься иначе?   
_И в самом деле, почему? Только из-за того, что этот мальчик, его сверстник, скоро умрет?_ Нет, было что-то еще. Симпатия. Опасно сильная симпатия, которую придется задушить позднее.   
— У тебя есть серьезные причины, чтобы плакать.   
— Не уверен, что они серьезнее твоих, — проницательно заметил Джем.   
Уилл напрягся. Кто из них сейчас выступал в роли слабого? Похоже, что не Джем. Говоря дружелюбно и мягко, он наступал, а Уиллу только и оставалось, что обороняться. Или отбросить оружие, встать с ним рядом.   
— Об этом я говорить не хочу. Не только с тобой, ни с кем.   
— Боишься, что не поймут?   
— Нет. Ты, возможно, понял бы, но я не могу. Никому не могу сказать.   
На секунду Уилл испугался, что Джем станет настаивать, продолжит разговор, и тогда точно придется грубить ему и спасаться бегством. Позорный выход из положения, будущие охотники не должны поступать подобным образом.   
— Тогда... может, просто побудешь со мной? — сказал Джем, понизив голос до шепота.   
— Остаться здесь на ночь? — глупо уточнил Уилл, прекрасно понявший просьбу с первого раза.   
— Да. Пожалуйста. Здесь и в самом деле одиноко.   
Ночью ты мыслишь не так, как днем. Теряешь осторожность и с трудом веришь в то, что наступит утро, которое может заставить пожалеть о решениях, принятых под покровом темноты.   
В комнате Джема - теплый покой, человек, не требующий от Уилла откровенности, невозможной без сопровождения оглушительной боли, не требующий от него ничего. Уилл, как обычно, притворялся злым и ожидал отпора, упреков и ударов, а вместо этого получил весть о том, что противник вывесил белый флаг.   
За дверью - темнота, холод, россыпь кошмаров. Без монстров под кроватью, они все собрались в голове и ждут, когда Уилл закроет глаза, чтобы пробраться в его сновидения.   
_Монстры Джема, наверное, поступают так же._  
Выбор был настолько очевидным, что его не существовало.   
— Конечно, останусь, — кивнул Уилл, забираясь под теплое пуховое одеяло. Джем улыбнулся - Уилл не увидел, скорее, почувствовал это - и устроился рядом.   
Подушку он положил между ними, на манер разделительного барьера. Уилл вскоре отбросил ее в сторону, притворившись, что сделал это во сне. Сон не шел. Давно не случалось такого, чтобы он не мог уснуть не из-за того, как все плохо, а из-за того, что хорошо. Так хорошо, что потом обязательно должно случиться нечто ужасное. Уилл считал это главным законом вселенной. Стоит хоть на секунду поверить в свое счастье, и у тебя его отнимут. Пока держишь счастье на расстоянии, надежда есть.   
Он ведь может оттолкнуть Джема завтра. Завтра или через неделю, а может, и через месяц. За столь короткий срок Джем не успеет его полюбить. Да было бы что любить. Уилл прекрасно знает, насколько ужасен его характер. Такому заносчивому и невыносимому можно не бояться, что проклятье падет на близких.   
А он все равно боялся до дрожи.   
Или дрожь возникла позже, по другой причине.   
Джем тоже не спал, следил за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Молчал, как они условились. Когда преграда-подушка оказалась на полу, не возразил, а зачем-то придвинулся ближе, положил голову Уиллу на плечо - его горячее дыхание обожгло не хуже огня, и Уиллу было очень сложно заставить себя остаться на месте, не шелохнуться, не испортить ничего.   
Ему надо было испортить, ради спасения Джема. Обидеть, сбежать. Уберечь от опасности.  
 _Но он все равно умирает..._  
Уиллу сделалось тошно от эгоистичности своих мыслей.   
Он коснулся щеки Джема (теплой, без следа слез) и глубоко вздохнул. От Джема сладко пахло. Позже Уилл узнал, что запах появлялся из-за употребления демонического наркотика, а в ту ночь он отметил, что ему нравится эта сладость. Это ничего не значило, все это - и близость, и сладковатый запах, и чужое горячее дыхание на шее, и непонятно откуда возникшее чувство защищенности.   
Джем (кто знает, о чем думал он в эти минуты) вздохнул удовлетворенно и закрыл глаза. Может, тоже пришел к выводу, что находится в безопасности. Что же, он глубоко ошибся, если подумал, что Уилл сможет защитить его от всего. И, в первую очередь, от себя.   
Им с Джемом не бывать друзьями, не делиться тайнами. Всего одна ночь без стекла во взглядах и колючих воспоминаний в голове, вот на что остается рассчитывать. Уилл обнял Джема одной рукой, чувствуя под пальцами выступающие полосы ребер, и тоже сомкнул веки.   
Он, пожалуй, догадывался, что врет себе, говоря, как без труда сможет избавиться от зарождающейся привязанности к Джему. И, пожалуй, был готов жить с грузом новой вины.   
Той ночью ни один из них не видел кошмаров.


End file.
